


Good doggy

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Series: andromedablacc's imagine james and sirius prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: For the prompt "Hey, can you do a prompt where Sirius gets a habit of chewing from padfoot so he chews all the ties of James’ hoodies which irritated James a little so he decides to get sirius a chew toy and they look for one together. Fluff please. Thank you.”Sirius is always chewing James's things, and the only way its ever going to stop is if he gets him a chew toy. Or so James hopes.





	Good doggy

James returns to their dorm excited to see his boyfriend. Since being made Head Boy, James has been spending hours upon hours every week with Lily Evans, which two years ago would have delighted him to no end, but now that that delusional part of his life is over, it just leaves him with more responsibility and less time to spend with Sirius. Lily waves to him as she heads up the spiral staircase to the girls rooms as he ascends the stairs to his own room of the past seven years. He’s arranged for their best mates to give them a few hours of boyfriend time, and he can’t wait to curl up with Sirius, just the two of them, for the first time in days.

The room is quieter than James had been expecting; its rare that Sirius doesn’t have the record player James got him for Christmas blaring something yet its silent in its place on the chest of drawers. Sirius isn’t making music himself either, singing and playing the guitar he’s really unfairly good at despite having only got it less than a month ago, nor is he in the shower, or playing Exploding Snap against himself, or chess, there’s not even the rustle of paper as he reads. James frowns, wondering where the other boy has gone to without him when he hears it, the soft, wet sound of a dog chewing a bedcover.

Padfoot doesn’t even look guilty when his huge black eyes meet James’s from where he’s lying on the floor, gnawing on James’s bedcover. James plants his hands on his hips and raises his eyebrows – both, because he can’t arch just one like Sirius – at the dog, giving him the most reproachful look he can standing between their beds. Padfoot gives the cover one final bite before he stands. One moment Padfoot is standing there, tail wagging excitedly, the next James has his boyfriend launching himself at him. James catches him without staggering, because yeah, Sirius is bigger than him, but he has Quidditch muscles, and looses all the annoyance in him when Sirius takes his face in him cupped hands and kisses him, slick and slow and full of just how much Sirius has missed him.

They kiss like that for a while, Sirius supported wholly in James’s arms, until something, hair maybe, disturbs the way James is licking into Sirius’s mouth. He pulls away, ready to simply get Sirius to pull his long hair back, when he sees the red thread sitting on Sirius’s lip. He drops him immediately. Sirius barely has time to get his feet under him and start to complain about being put down so unceremoniously when James gets in first.

“That’s disgusting Si, you’ve got thread stuck in your teeth!”

Sirius reaches into his mouth and tugs, the thread coming free easily. He makes a disgusted face as he flicks it away and slinks back into James’s arms.

“Sorry love,” he says with a sheepish grin. They’ve discussed Sirius having unsanitary things in the same mouth he kisses James with before, plenty times, he knows how it annoys James to no end. It’s a good thing James loves him so much.

“Next time I catch you chewing things, I’m gonna get you a chew toy, like the dog you are.” They both laugh and within a moment are kissing again.

* * *

After, when they had sex on Sirius’s bed, since James’s is still covered in Padfoot’s drool, and again in the shower and they’re both redressed, Sirius is sitting snuggled in James’s lap, watching Peter as he excitedly describes what he and Remus found when they were out giving them space. James is wearing his favourite hoodie, dark red with long ties dangling right in front of Sirius’s mouth, and well, they just look so _inviting_.

He can’t pinpoint the moment exactly when the ties end up getting soaked in his mouth as he chews on them incessantly, but he can the moment James notices. He glances down at him, all loving hazel eyes, but the expression shifts to irritation as soon as he sees the red ties in Sirius’s mouth.

“What did I say Sirius!”

The ties are pulled from Sirius’s mouth as James moves back from him and strips off the article of clothing, chucking it straight into wash basket.

“I can’t help it James, it just happens.”

James watches him for a moment, takes in what Sirius is sure is a very convincingly pleading expression before sighing and shrugging his shoulders, all the fight in him gone and replaced with exasperated fondness. He slides back in behind him and pulls Sirius to his chest, only covered now in a t-shirt.

“We are getting you a chew toy.”

* * *

They quickly discover that Hogsmeade has little to offer in terms of chew toys, all the pets toys being aimed at cats and frogs and owls. James does pick up something for his owl, and Sirius cackles when he managed to find rat training toys, but in the end, they wind up in muggle Edinburgh, winding through the steep, crooked streets, hand in hand, their faces flushed with the thrill of their own open affections and the risk of breaking school rules.

They manage to find a dog toy easily enough, shaped like a bone and smelling of artificial bacon, but James gets the feeling that’s not the only kind of chew toy they’re looking for when Sirius flashes him a grin and leads him up a narrow set of steps, so steep it leaves them both breathless and then down several alleyways until he pulls him into what, by the contents, James can only assume is some kind of kink shop. The woman behind the counter is wearing all leather with a matching collar and smiles brightly at them as they enter. The walls are covered in various objects, some of which James knows the purpose of and much more of which he does not.

They stand just inside for a few moments, James staring wide eyed at all the merchandise while Sirius scans the shop for what they’re looking for. James can only assume he’s found it when the other boy tugs him firmly in one direction.

“Sirius,” he hisses in his boyfriend’s ear as they pass a whole row of human sized dog things, beds, bowls, several dog costumes and hundreds of collars. “How do you even know about this place?”

“Gideon told me.” Once, the name had filled James with green jealousy, but they’ve been together over a year now, and James can acknowledge they wouldn’t have gotten together if not for Sirius’s first boyfriend. James had still been pining for Lily when Sirius had first started seeing Gideon, but the thought of them being together had had James crying into his bed every night Sirius wasn’t in it. It was only when Sirius questioned the constant possessiveness James was displaying, destroying Sirius and Gideon’s relationship that James finally realised it had been Sirius he’d always wanted, and they finally got together.

“Si, we were sixteen when you were together.”

“He never brought me here, just told me it existed. But never mind that, look.”

The wall in front of them has a wide variety of chew toys, all clearly meant for a human mouth. Some are hard, like Padfoot’s bone, some are soft, some could’ve easily been mistaken for dildos. James can’t stop the blush that has formed when he sees those ones and gestures instead to a bright red plush one that he thinks Sirius would like. Sirius isn’t going to let him get away with that though.

“What about that one,” he suggests, grinning and pointing to one of the penis shaped ones a similar colour and size to James. The image of Sirius chewing on it fills his head, and he shakes it away violently.

“Definitely not, think it would give me the fear.”

Sirius laughs and gives him a quick kiss. They agree on the one James suggested and the woman at the counter winks when James buys it and immediately Sirius starts chewing on it.

“Enjoying yourself?” James asks when they’re home and Sirius is still chewing on it.

“Very much,” Sirius says around the soft material.

James grins. “As long as there’s no more thread in your teeth when we’re kissing.”

Sirius spits it out and arches one eyebrow, suggestion written all over his face. “There’s none now.”

They reach for each other at the same time and meet in the middle, lips quickly giving way to teeth and tongue, much to the annoyed groans of their best friends. They don’t particularly care.


End file.
